Oliver o jogador de re: zero
by Talyson
Summary: Um adolescente prodígio do nosso mundo recebe o poder do gamer para preparar ele para futuros problemas. Ele treina com as únicas amigas dele até que os três são transportados para o mundo de re: zero no lugar do Subaru. Agora ele precisará salvar aquele mundo contra o culto da bruxo e tudo o que ele pode perguntar é: Por que eu?
1. Chapter 1

Um provável dia rotineiro começa novamente para certo adolescente. Órfão desde pequeno, recebeu uma casa do governo aos 12 anos depois que aprendeu a se manter. Ele acorda disposto como sempre mais algo o impede. Ele vê um retângulo azul tendo escrito:

Notificação do sistema

Você dormiu numa cama confortável. Efeitos negativos de status foram removidos e sua SP está novamente cheia.

Quê! Ele ficou assustado mais subitamente se acalma e pensa: devo ter jogado videogames demais para começar alucinações esse tipo de coisa. Ele dispensa a tela e logo recebe outra:

Parabéns! Você recebeu o poder do jogador. Como você leu o mangá já deve ter percebido quem te deu esse poder e como funciona. Para acessar os menus e dar comandos você deve falar ou comandar mentalmente. Se tiver dúvidas é só comandar menu para checar as coisas disponíveis para você. Boa sorte.

Ele se assustou com isso mais por garantia comandou menu:

Status

Missões

Configurações de festa

Inventário

Vantagens

Habilidades

Harém (?)

Configurações

Ele leu de cima a baixo a tela e percebeu que de fato era semelhante às opções no mangá mais havia algo que o deixou no limite foi o harém. Clicando lá apareceu uma explicação irritante

HARÉM

Devido a certos fatores, você inevitavelmente começará a atrair garotas então recomendo não aumentar certa estatística se não quiser esse tipo de atenção ainda. Mais instruções estarão disponíveis quando seu harém começar então boa sorte até lá.

Ele se irrita mais logo resolve checar seu status e dá o comando:

LV: 6 (500/1000)EXP

O jogador

Oliver Twist

?:?

HP: 1080/1080 (regen: 50/min)

MP: 2050/2050 (regen:120/min)

STR: 23 –(0)+

VIT:20 –(0)+

AGI:21 –(0)+

DEX:24 –(0)+

INT:40 –(0)+

WIS:30 –(0)+

CHA:20 –(0)+

Luck:17 –(0)+

Pontos para atribuir:0 –(0)+

Dinheiro:0

Ele estava surpreso com as suas estatísticas. De fato ele tem um QI de 180, treina diariamente suas aptidões físicas mais nunca se interessou em tornar seu corpo mais forte por só o tornaria mais lento. Devido a isso suas estatísticas estão apenas acima da média. Algo que tanto o preocupou quanto o irritou foi seu charme. De jeito nenhum ele vai aumentar essa estatística pois isso vai atrair atenção indesejada. E esse "?" confunde ele. O que significa?. Ele suspira e resolve checar seu inventário e viu que ele funciona da mesma forma que no mangá. Ele pulou para configurações e viu que nada lá ia trazer problemas então deixou como estava. O sistema de "festa" não é diferente também e isso o faz pensar sobre contar sobre esse poder para eles algum dia ele amigos compartilhar esse poder. Infelizmente ele nunca teve amigos e por isso se irrita. Logo ele comanda habilidades:

Corpo do gamer (passivo): LV Máx

Permite que o usuário viva a sua vida como um videogame.

Mente do gamer (Passivo): Lv Máx

Permite que o jogador pense mais racionalmente em batalha e certas outras situações.

Faz tudo (passiva): Lv 80 (9000/12000)

Capacidade mental e física do usuário de realizar qualquer tipo de tarefa depois de analisar e simular em sua mente.

80℅ de eficácia em qualquer tarefa

\- 80℅ de tempo necessário para qualquer tarefa

Estilo de espada: shigure soen ryu LV 34 (300/980)

Estilo lendário com oito formas originais perfeitas. Considerado o mais forte estilo de espada, é mortal e evolutivo.

Eficácia aumentada em 30℅ a cada 10 DEX

Potência aumentada em 40℅ a cada 10 STR

Aumenta temporariamente o WIS em 29℅ durante combate

Afinidade de mana nível 1 (0/500)

(BLOQUEADO): necessária ação especial para ver essa habilidade.

(BLOQUEADO): necessária ação especial para ver essa habilidade.

Então ele recebeu uma versão alterada dos poderes do jogador, bem ele vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde do que se trata essas duas habilidades bloqueadas. Até lá ele vai aproveitar esse tempo para treinar pois não tem chance de que ele consiga ter uma vida normal depois de receber essa habilidade. Algo vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde e ele precisa treinar muito para isso. Sorte que devido à sua inteligência e conhecimento anormalmente alto, ele se formou cedo e agora trabalha de programador para empresas de vários tipos recebendo sempre mais do que 150 reais por trabalho. Obviamente ele é visitado semanalmente pela diretora da divisão de inteligência do FBI que sempre avalia seu trabalho e sua capacidade além de também fazer exames mentais para garantir que ele não se torne algum tipo de criminoso. Todas as vezes ela o elogia por seu bom trabalho mais um dia aconteceu um incidente entre eles que fez ela visitar mais ele e essas visitas extras sempre pareciam com encontros amorosos para, apesar do menino ter apenas 15 anos e ela ter 32. Não fazia sentido para ele. Suspirando ele resolveu checar suas vantagens:

Vantagens:

Prodígio moderno: aumento de 50℅ em reputação com quem reconhece sua inteligência.

Trabalhador esforçado: aumento de 60℅ em trabalhos domésticos diminuição de 45℅ no tempo necessário para realizar corretamente cada tarefa.

?(estará disponível quando descobrir algo do que se trata)

Aprendiz de codinome: Yumina. Nome verdadeiro ? : melhora de treinamento com Yumina em 68℅

Gênio fofo: mais 70℅ de reputação em mulheres sãs e 50℅ em loucas

Gênio da programação: maior reputação com membros de empresas que você ajudou

Ele ficou de queixo caído com essas vantagens. Ele estava confuso com os novos pontos de interrogação mais acenou mesmo assim. Logo ele resolveu treinar pois logo uma possível ameaça pode aparecer. Nesse momento ouve um "ping" e aparece:

Alerta de missão

Prepare-se para uma aventura

O tempo está correndo. Você precisa se preparar pois você enfrentará problemas no futuro. Até lá você precisa ficar mais forte.

Objetivos:

Alcance pelo menos o nível 30

Alcance pelo menos as estatísticas:

STR: 50

VIT: 50

AGIL: 50

DEX: 50

INT: 60

WIS: 50

CHA: 40

LUCK: 50

Tempo limite: 1m,16h, 40m e 50s

Recompensa: 30000 EXP, 10000 ?, ?,?

Fracasso: possível morte

Aceitar: Sim/Não

POV Oliver

Não tenho escolha! Eu ficarei mais forte não importa como! O tempo está correndo e preciso treinar! Eu preciso do máximo de conhecimento possível sobre lutar. Vou falar com a Theresia. Vou pedir para ela intensificar meu treinamento pois dinheiro não é problema. Antes eu preciso checar uma coisa. Se não me engano eles fazem DESSE JEITO!

FIM DO POV

Ele se concentra como Han Jee-Han fez e levanta sua mão para o ar e imagina sua energia se espalhar pela área e logo sente sua magia surgir de sua mão e se espalhar até que o mundo ao redor dele muda. Sem barulhos além dos que ele faz e ele ouve "ping":

Uma nova habilidade foi criada

Criar ID nível 1 (20/100)

Habilidade de criar barreiras ilusórias. As disponíveis são:

ID: Santuário

ID: Zumbis nível recomendado 10

Ele lembrou de uma fanfic que mencionava esse santuário (nome da fanfic no final desta). É uma eterna dimensão de bolso que servia tanto para treinar quanto para criar coisas. Ele resolve checar depois então dessa vez ele levanta a mão e dessa vez imagina sua mana destruir a ID e assim acontece e ouve um "ping":

Nova habilidade foi criada através de um ato especial

Escapar ID: custo 15 MP (20/80)

Basicamente escapar de barreiras de ilusão

\- 8℅ de custo do uso

Ele resolve ir até sua professora Yumina que lhe ensina pois ela pode ajudá-lo a ficar mais forte. Ele faz seu trabalho matinal e se prepara para ir na mansão dela e ao chegar lá ouve um barulhos vindo do campo de treinamento e vai entusiasmado para lá. Quando chega vê uma mulher adulta ruiva treinando com uma espada de madeira reforçada. Acima da cabeça dela tem o verdadeiro nome dela mais isso o assustou. Ele espera ela o notar e fica lá esperando até que ela balança sua espada para a direção dele e assim o nota. Ela para de balançar a espada e diz:

Theresia: Bom dia Ollie. Veio treinar como sempre?

Oliver: Sim mais preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Theresia: O que é?

Oliver: É melhor que eu te mostre antes de falar. Criar festa. Convidar Theresia Von Ástrea para a festa.

Theresia: Como você... MAIS O QUE É ISSO!

Diante dela aparece um retângulo dizendo:

Você foi convidado para a festa de Oliver Twist

Aceitar/Recusar

Oliver: Parece que a titã Gaia resolveu me dar do gamer pois logo estarei em problemas. Por favor aceite o convite para poder ver minhas capacidades também.

Ela acena e toca o botão: sim. Ela olha para mim de uma forma que me diz que ela ver meu nome e meu título acima da minha cabeça. Ela fala:

Theresia: É realmente como o mangá.

Oliver acena e mostra sua tela de status e suas habilidades e vantagens. Ela se surpreende e até ri um pouco com a vantagem de gênio fofo. Eles resolvem ver as estatísticas da Theresia e pode se dizer que é melhor nem comentar. Estão acima de 100 e ela se orgulha disso mais resolve treinar o menino. Mais antes ele diz:

Oliver: É melhor entrar em contato com a Laira-san. Ela precisa saber disso. Vou ligar para ela.

Theresia acena e volta a treinar enquanto ele liga para a Laira e pede para ela vir sozinha para a mansão para algo urgente e ela fala que está indo na mesma hora para lá. 30 minutos depois ela chega, o menino explica tudo e a pobre moça quase surta com a enxurrada de informações mais logo se acalma. O rapaz convida ela para a festa e checam suas estatísticas que estavam logo acima de 90. A moça resolve entrar com uma procuração no governo para permitir que o treine para que possa se defender e ele agradece. Theresia diz que contará sobre o seu nome quando faltar pouco para a missão acabar

Logo o treinamento começa

Pulo no tempo: 1 minuto antes do tempo limite acabar

Ele está com um casaco negro igual ao de Kirito de SAO e seu cabelo preto se assemelhava ao próprio. Ele tinha luvas negras e calças com bolsos laterais e foram feitos de forma a não atrapalhar seus movimentos. Sob seu casaco está seu corpo que foi desenvolvido no último mês. Na frente dele está suas duas professoras sentadas em cadeiras no jardim com ele e estão conversando. Logo Theresia fala:

Theresia: Logo vai começar.

Laira: Sim.

Oliver: Eu sei. Eu queria poder evitar isso.

Theresia: Tristemente é verdade. Mais nós treinamos intensivamente nesse mês não podemos relaxar. Precisamos continuar assim que possível. Antes que comece vou te falar sobre meu sobrenome. Ele-

Mais ela é interrompida pelo som de "ping"

Missão cumprida

Prepare-se para uma aventura

Recompensas recebidas: 50000 EXP, 10000 ?, 2 livros de habilidade e revelação da última vantagem

Sua aventura começa agora

Boa sorte

De repente uma lacuna negra aparece debaixo dele fazendo ele cair mais as mulheres tentam segurá-lo mais acabam caindo também.

Contínua...


	2. Chapter 2

No novo mundo o Oliver se vê no meio de uma cidade estranha medieval com humanos e outras criaturas. Ele confusamente olha ao redor e nota que já tinha visto essa cena em algum lugar mais não se lembra onde. Mais cadê Theresia e Laira? Talvez quando ele caiu nesse mundo eles foram separados. Seja como for ele precisa encontra-las rapidamente e depois decidir como proceder. Ele caminha pela rua olhando em volta e ao conversar com algumas pessoas soube que elas não tinham visto Laira ou Theresia naquela área mais ele pediu a eles avisarem a elas que Ollie as está procurando e logo seguiu caminho por um beco e logo ficou cara a cara com um bando de bandidinhos sem graça (cuja quantidade é disperdício de memória) e tentam roubá-lo. Ele nem sua ao derrubá-los em 7 segundos e logo diz:

Oliver: Procurem uma ocupação melhor. Assim não desperdiçarão o tempo dos outros.

Os imbecis saem correndo e o menino fecha os olhos e tenta encontrar a assinatura mágica das garotas. Mais ele perde a concentração quando ouve passos rápidos e olha na direção da qual está vindo e vê uma garotinha de cabelo castanho correndo em sua direção. Ele olha para ela e arregala os olhos ao reconhecê-la: ela é Felt do anime Re: Zero. Ele resolve segurá-la usando a magia:

Oliver: **"Corda mágica".**

A corda azul grossa saí da mão dele e rapidamente amarra-a. Ignorando os gemidos de protesto ele espera Emília aparecer enquanto pensa em um plano para resolver essa situação de troca de mundos. Para lidar com essa situação ele precisa se aliar com as pessoas certas assim ele poderá evitar ter muitos problemas com os futuros inimigos. Logo ele ouve passos e nota que finalmente Emília chega e olha para ele com um olhar confuso e agradecido falando:

Emília: Obrigada por segura-la. Ela roubou um item precioso de mim.

Oliver: Sem problema. Embora eu tenha um pressentimento de que precisamos perguntar por que essa menina te roubou.

?: Ele tem razão Emília. Algo me diz que há mais nisso do que um simples roubo. - de repente aparece o bom e velho Pack. Então o gato colocou uma cara assustadora ao perguntar para Felt - Você se importaria em dizer por que resolveu roubar a Emília garotinha?

A pobre menina (literalmente) se assustou e fala trêmulamente:

Felt: E-e-eu f-fui contratada por uma mulher maluca para fazer isso. Ela me contratou para roubar a insígnia dela e esperar na minha casa pois ela apareceria no pô do sol. Eu aceitei pois desde sempre estive em dificuldades para viver e por isso tive que ficar roubando para ganhar a vida. Por favor não me machuquem ou me entreguem á guarda real.

Pack a analisa e logo suspira dizendo:

Pack: Ela está falando a verdade. Eu sugiro investigarmos pois tenho quase certeza de que a mulher da qual ela fala não é uma boa notícia. Pode descrevê-la?

A menina descreve e assim que ela termina Oliver fala:

Oliver: Eu sei quem é.

Todos olhem para ele e o mesmo contínua:

Oliver: Ela é Elsa Grainhart. Também conhecida como caçadora de intestinos. Uma psicopata assassina em série que aparentemente não é usuária de magia. Temos que chamar ajuda. Os guardas imperiais confiantes em suas habilidades iriam na hora atrás dela mais precisamos de um que com certeza a derrotaria. Conhece um assim senhorita Emília?

Ela parece se surpreender com essa pergunta mais acena e fala:

Emília: Conheço o Reinhard Von Ástrea. Ele é o atual santo da espada e também é o capitão da guarda imperial. Se eu me concentrar por um tempo consigo encontrá-lo então por favor esperem um pouco. Ah e se não se importar preciso da minha insígnia de volta.

Felt: Está no meu bolso esquerdo. Pode por favor me desamarrar.

Oliver: Tudo bem mais por favor não corra de novo.

Ela acena e Oliver desativa a magia. Ela dá para Emília e ela guarda. Logo Emília começa a invocar o espíritos inferiores afim de pedir a eles encontrar Reinhard enquanto que Oliver pensa silenciosamente sobre o que fazer depois dessa bagunça. Ele pensa: status

O jogador

Nível 45

Oliver Twist

?:?

HP: 8580/8580 (regen 400 HP/min)

MP: 7050/7050 (regem 300 MP/minu)

STR: 60

VIT: 65

AGIL: 63

DEX: 70

INT: 70

WIS: 65

LUCK:70

CHA: 56

Pontos de atributo: 0. Dinheiro: 10000 ouro sagrado

Ele percebe que um dos pontos de interrogação era a moeda daquele mundo e com isso ele poderia facilmente investir em um negócio próprio e isso seria fácil para ele. Com seus "aparelhos " no inventário ele poderia rapidinho por seu plano em marcha. Mais primeiro ele precisava acabar com os bispos do pecado, a baleia branca e se possível acabar com Satella de uma vez por todas. Logo seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando Emília fala:

Emília: Eu o encontrei. Ele está caminhando lentamente até aqui. Se nos apressá-mos podemos falar com ele em breve. Vamos lá!

Eles concordaram e logo começaram a correr até ele sem descansar. Ao entrarem em contato visual, Reinhard acena e fala:

Reinhard: Boa tarde Emília-sama e seus amigos. Posso ajudá-los de alguma forma?

Emília: Sim Reinhard. É que...

Eles explicam a situação e Reinhard fala determinado:

Reinhard: Isso é uma oportunidade de ouro. Faz tempo que a guarda real está tentando acabar com a onda de assassinatos causada por essa psicopata. Mais para que tenhamos chances de capturá-la, precisamos evacuar qualquer ser vivo importante perto da casa dessa menina pois sabemos que Elsa estará lá em breve.

Uma nova missão foi criada

Elsa chega na cabana ao pôr do sol ameaçando a vida de seus amigos. Derrote-a antes do amanhecer.

Recompensa: aumento da reputação com as pessoas envolvidas alem dela, 3000 exp e a recompensa pela cabeça de Elsa.

Fracasso: morte

Aceitar/recusar

Ele obiviamente aceitou. Todos concordaram com o seu plano e logo Felt os guia para sua casa e lá explicam para Rom a situação. Sem perder tempo, o velho recebe instruções para se abrigar com Felt e Emília enquanto que Reinhard e Oliver ficam no barraco para enfrentar Elsa. Ele garantiu a eles que ia ficar bem e também disse que estaria lá apenas para garantir que a louca não escape. Oliver pergunta algo curioso a Reinhard e logo um plano começa a ser tratado.

_Pular tempo_

Logo Oliver sente uma presença sinistra se aproximar a 100 de distância e ele avisa Reinhard que quase imediatamente acena. Eles ficam com uma cara séria ao seu próprio critério e, ao sinal do Oliver, abrem a porta do barraco e vão para fora indo rapidamente na direção da Elsa. Ela se surpreende e saca suas facas ao mesmo tempo que avança. O combate se inicia.

**INICIAR BATALHA! Reinhard e Oliver vs Elsa**

Eles partem para cima dela com espada na mão. Oliver está usando na mão direita uma katana negra com traço vermelho na lâmina e punho circular enquanto que Reinhard está empunando com as duas mãos uma espada longa medieval de cores amarela e prata. Eles estão com olhares determinados enquanto que a Elsa está com um sorriso psicótico enquanto segurava suas facas (curiosamente essas facas dela tem o mesmo formato de facas antigas polonesas). Reinhard foi primeiro e tentou acertar Elsa com um corte vertical mais ela se esquiva e revida com um rápido avanço junto com a espada visando acertar o abdômen do cara mais ele pula para trás e assim Oliver tem sua chance de acertá-la ao balançar sua espada horizontalmente no torço dela ao empunhar sua espada com a mão direita enquanto usava a mão esquerda como centro de gravidade ao fixar ela na direção oposta da sua mão direita. Ao fazer isso ele mentalmente agradeceu a certas pessoas por ter ensinado a se mover e atacar desse jeito. Elsa se surpreende e por isso não consegue se afastar rápido o suficiente levando um quase fatal corte no abdômen. Agora sabendo que com essa ferida não conseguirá escapar ela tenta encontrar uma abertura para escapar mais Oliver não pretende deixá-la e fala enquanto fincava a espada no chão na frente dela e Reinhard fazia o mesmo só que atrás dela. Oliver fala segurando de repente na mão esquerda uma gaiola simples de papagaio aberta:

Oliver: VOCÊ PERDEU! Arte perdida de selamento mágico: Gaiola Visionária de Grannel

O efeito foi imediato. Raio branco saiu das espadas e atingiu Elsa, capturando-a em um feixe de luz que logo atingiu a portinha da gaiola que imediatamente foi fechada. Com isso a louca foi capturada e logo eles relaxaram finalmente. Eles foram em direção aonde os outros estavam e deram o sinal combinado, assim logo se reencontraram na frente do barraco de Rom alguns sorrindo e outros suspirando. Emília foi a primeira a falar:

Emília: Bom trabalho rapazes. Ainda bem que não se feriram.

Reinhard: Sem problemas Emília-sama. Embora foi graças ao senhor Oliver que pudemos capturá-la sem problemas. Sua magia de selamento foi impressionante para um jovem como ele.

Oliver coça a cabeça em estilo Goku só acrescentando um rubor envergonhado. Ele não estava acostumado a receber elogios de pessoas além de suas amigas. Ele fala:

Oliver: Eu criei esse feitiço para capturar animais tomados por seus instintos e incapazes de se acalmar. E ironicamente acabou servindo para capturar essa psicopata. Só foi possível porque ela age da mesma maneira de um animal carnívoro selvagem pois esse feitiço foi feito não só para aprisionar mais também eliminar esses instintos por completo. O que sobrar depois do processo é uma pessoa totalmente curada de sua loucura e não voltará a cometer essas loucuras. Sugiro deixar ela lá até que o processo termine que será em 5 dias. Depois disso colocar alguém para aconselha-la sobre o que fazer depois disso tudo.

A mandíbula de todos, inclusive Reinhard e Pack, caiu tanto que tiveram problemas para se recomporem. Não podiam acreditar que alguém tão jovem pudesse criar algo assim. Logo Emília fala:

Emília: Que incrível! Obrigada por nos ajudar Oliver-san. Se não fosse por você eu estaria morta nas mãos dela. Por favor escolha sua recompensa que lhe daremos se estiver a nosso alcance.

Pack: Tem razão. Obrigado por nos ajudar com esse problema grave e também por salvar a vida de Emília. Eu também estou disposto a recompensa-lo. - ele falou isso com uma expressão cansada e ficando transparente.

Rom: Como assim?

Reinhard suspira e explica entendendo tudo acenando acenando em aprovação:

Reinhard: Se não fosse pelo senhor Oliver, A Emília-sama, o senhor Rom e a Felt teriam obiviamente morrido nas mãos da Elsa pois até Elsa aparecer e ameaçar suas vidas o senhor Pack já teria consumido muito da sua ernegia e desaparecido à força deixando Emília incapaz de enfrentar a Elsa. Graças a ele eu pude ajudar vocês e assim suas mortes foram evitadas.

Rom e Felt empalideceram ao entender tudo e começaram a discutir sobre o que fazer para recompensa-lo também. O menino em questão estava ainda envergonhado mais se recompôs falando:

Oliver: Eu quero começar um negócio próprio então se quiserem podem me ajudar explicando como funciona as coisas por aqui. Devido a certas circunstâncias complicadas acabei de repente na rua anterior do beco onde nos encontramos. Eu não conheço as leis e os costumes desse país e para começar meu negócio preciso de conhecimento deles. Vocês estariam dispostos a me ensinar?

Eles pareciam surpresos por esse pedido simples e também sentiram simpatia por ele. Emília fala

Emília: Sem problemas. Se você vir na mansão do senhor Roswal amanhã às 8 da manhã poderemos começar as lições.

Reinhard: Eu também estou disposto a ajudá-lo nisso Oliver-san. Eu também estarei lá se não for muito incômodo para vocês.

Emília: Tudo bem Reinhard. E então Oliver-san? Você poderia estar lá às 8?

Oliver: Sim mais primeiro preciso saber da localização dessa mansão. Onde fica?

Emília deu precisamente um mapa atualizado do reino para ele e disse para ir no lugar marcado com um mini círculo. Logo Felt menciona o fato da insígnia ter brilhado na mão dela e nesse momento aconteceu uma cpnversa sobre a eleição e, com a ajuda de Oliver, convenceram Felt a participar.

Ele fala que ficará numa estalagem naquela noite e no dia seguinte iria à mansão e eles concordarem com o horário de 10 da manhã para a reunião. Se separam e logo ele encontra uma estalagem e paga por uma noite. Nada digno de nota no quarto e ele deita na cama focado em encontrar suas amigas.


End file.
